interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Interlingua-English Dictionary f
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- fa n 1. Mus. fa; 2. Mus. (the note) F faba n bean fabrica (fá-) n 1. factory (= manufactory); 2. forge, smithy; marca de fabrica trademark; fabrica metallurgic metallurgical plant Hence: fabricar-fabricante; fabrication; fabricato fabricante n maker, manufacturer fabricar v 1. to manufacture, make; 2. to fabricate (as in “to fabricate a bridge, book, etc.; also: a story, lie, etc.”); 3. to forge (= to form by heating and hammering) fabrication n fabrication, manufacture fabricato n manufactured article fabula (fá-) n I. fable (1. as in “Aesop’s Fables”; 2. historical legend or myth; 3. falsehood, fiction); II. plot, story (of a a play, etc.) Hence: fabulista; fabulose; fabular-confabular & fabular v to fable, fabulate fabulista n fabulist, story-teller fabulose adj fabulous face n torch, brand Hence: facula-facular facer fac-/fact-;-fic-/-fect- v I. to make (1. to create, produce, etc.; 2. to render, cause to be or become); II. to do (something); facer + n: facer le barba, facer allusion, etc., see barba, allusion, etc.; facer (venir, etc.) to cause to (come etc.), make (come, etc.), have (come, etc.); facer se (tarde, etc.) to become, get (late, etc.) Hence: facile &; facibile-facibilitate, infacibile-infacibilitate; facticie; faction &; factor &; factura &; facto-artefacto etc.; facitor; affic- &; confic- &; defic- &; effic- &; infic- &; perfic- &; prefic- &; profic- &; refic- &; sufficer &; contrafacer &; disfacer &; refacer &; calefacer etc.; manufac- etc.; satisfacer etc.; benefacer etc.; olfacer etc.; facsimile etc. facete adj witty, humorous, jocular Hence: facetia-facetiose; infacete facetia n witty remark, witticism; facetias facetiae facetiose adj witty, humorous, jocular; also: facetious faciada n Arch. façade facial adj facial; angulo facial facial angle facibile adj feasible (= that can be done or carried out) facibilitate n feasibility facie n face (1. Anat.; 2. surface, outer part of something; facie a facie face to face Hence: faciada; facietta &; facial-trifacial etc.; superficie &; superfacie facietta n facet (of diamond, of insect’s eye, etc.) Hence: faciettar faciettar v to facet (diamonds, etc.) facile adj 1. easy (= not difficult); 2. facile (= working with ease) Hence: facilitate-facilitar-facilitation; facultate &; difficile & facilit- see facilitate facilitar v to facilitate, make easy facilitate n facility, ease (1. absence of difficulty; 2. power to do anything easily and quickly); facilitates facilities (as in “special facilities for studies”) facilitation facilitation (= act of facilitating) facitor n maker, doer facsimile n facsimile fact- see facer facticie adj factitious faction n 1. faction (as in “political factions”); 2. sentry, watch, guard; 3. shape, form; 4. fashion, manner Hence: factionario; factiose factionario n factionary factiose n factious facto n 1. feat, deed; 2. fact; de facto in fact, de facto; vias de facto acts of violence factor n factor (1. agent; 2. “contributing factor”; 3. Math.) Hence: factoria factoria (-ía) n factory (= trading station, office or post of a factor) factotum L n factotum factura n 1. invoice, bill; 2. workmanship, work Hence: facturar facturar v to bill, invoice facul- see facile facula (fácula) n 1. torch, brand; 2. Astron. facula facular adj Astron. facular facultate n faculty (1. ability; 2. authority, power; 3. “the faculty of a university, etc.”); haber le facultate de facer un cosa to be entitled to do something Hence: facultative facultative adj optional fago n beech fagottar v to fagot, form into bundles fagottista n bassoonist, fagottist fagotto n 1. fagot (= bundle of sticks); 2. bassoon, fagotto Hence: fagottista; fagottar Fahrenheit, Gabriel Daniel npr German physicist; thermometro Fahrenheit Fahrenheit thermometer faisan n pheasant falcar v to mow (= to cut down with a scythe, sickle, etc.) falcata n 1. day’s cutting or mowing; 2. swath, sweep (of the scythe or sickle) falcator n mower falcatura n (act of) mowing falce n 1. scythe; 2. sickle Hence: falcifere; falcar-falcator, falcatura, falcata; defalcar &; falciforme etc. falcifere adj sickle-bearing, scythe-bearing falcon n falcon (1. Ornith.; 2. Artil.) Hence: falconetto; falconides; falconero; falconeria; falconar falconar v to hawk (= to hunt with a hawk or falcon) falconeria (-ía-) n falconry falconero n falconer falconetto n falconet (1. Ornith.; 2. Artil.) falconides (-có-) npl Ornith. Falconidae Falia npr Phalia (= Westphalia and Eastphalia together) Hence: Westfalia etc. fallace adj 1. fallacious, delusive, misleading; 2. deceitful Hence: fallacia fallacia n fallacy, fallaciousness faller v to fail (1. to fall short in attainment or performance; 2. to become insolvent or bankrupt) Hence: fallace &; fallia; fallimento; fallibile-fallibilitate, infallibile-infallibilitate; fallito fallia n Geol. fault fallibile adj fallible fallibilitate n fallibility fallimento n failure; bankruptcy fallito n bankrupt falsar v to falsify, pervert; also: to warp; to put out of tune falsario n forger (= one who commits forgery) false adj false (1. incorrect; 2. deceitful, treacherous; 3. as in “false teeth”); false clave skeleton key Hence: falsitate; falsar-disfalsar; falsificar-falsificabile, falsification, falsificator; falso-falsario falsificabile adj falsifiable falsificar v to falsify (as in “to falsify a record”) falsification n falsification falsificator n falsifier falsitate n 1. falsity (= quality or condition of being false); 2. falsehood, lie falso n forgery falta n fault (1. flaw, imperfection; 2. mistake, error; 3. moral transgression); sin falta without fail fama n I. public report, rumor; II. fame (1. reputation; 2. renown); mal fama ill repute Hence: famose; diffamar &; infame &; malfamate fame n 1. hunger; 2. famine (= acute shortage of foodstuffs in given area); haber fame to be hungry Hence: famelic; affamar & famelic adj starving, famished; also: hungry familia n family (1. as in “the Smith family”; 2. Sci. etc.); patre de familia paterfamilias, head of a family Hence: familial; familiar & familial adj family, familial familiar¹ adj I. domestic; II. familiar (1. intimate, friendly; 2. too friendly, forward; 3. well known, common); esser familiar con to be familiar with; expression familiar familiar expression, colloquialism Hence: familiaritate; familiarisar-familiarisation familiar² n familiar (1. familiar friend; 2. officer of the Inquisition) familiarisar v to familiarize (= to make well acquainted) familiarisation n familiarization familiaritate n familiarity (1. close acquaintance; 2. freedom of behavior); familiaritates familiarities famose adj famous (1. renowned; 2. excellent) fanal n beacon; also: ship’s lantern, (automobile) headlight, etc. fanat- see fanatic fanatic adj fanatic, fanatical Hence: fanatismo; fanatisar; fanatico fanatico n fanatic fanatisar v to fanaticize fanatismo n fanaticism fanfar n fanfare fanfaron n fanfaron, braggart Hence: fanfaronar-fanfaronada fanfaronada n fanfaronade, swaggering fanfaronar v to brag, swagger fango n mud, mire, etc. Hence: fangose-fangositate; guardafango etc. fangose adj muddy, miry, etc. fangositate n muddiness fano n Antiq. temple, sanctuary, etc. Hence: fanatic &; profan & farad n Elec. farad farad- see Faraday, Michael Faraday, Michael npr physicist after whom the “farad” is named Hence: faradic; faradisar-faradisation; farad-microfarad etc. faradic adj Elec. faradic faradisar v Med. to faradize faradisation n Med. faradization farce F n 1. Theat. farce; 2. Cookery stuffing, forcemeat fardar v to paint, make up; fardar se to make up, paint oneself fardello n burden, load; also: pack, bundle fardo¹ n Cosmetics paint, make-up, rouge Hence: fardar fardo² n bundle, bale Hence: fardello farina n flour, meal Hence: farinacee; farinero; fariniera; farinose; farinar; infarinar farinacee adj farinaceous farinar v to flour (= to convert into flour) farinero n flour merchant fariniera n 1. flour bin; 2. flour storehouse farinose adj floury farsa n Theat. farce Hence: farsista; farsal; farsator farsal adj farcial farsator n joker, wag, farceur farsista n farce writer fasce n bundle; also: fagot; fasce (del projector) beam (of the searchlight); fasce molecular Phys. molecular beam Hence: fasciculo-fascicular; fascina; fascismo; fascista-antifascista fascicular adj fascicular fasciculo n fascicle (1. bundle, cluster; 2. Bookbinding signature) fascina n bundle, fagot; also: fascine fascinante 1. ppr of fascinar; 2. adj fascinating fascinar v to fascinate fascination n fascination fascinator n fascinator fascino (fá-) n 1. spell, hex, evil eye; 2. fascination Hence: fascinar-fascinante, fascination, fascinator fascismo n fascism fascista n fascist fashion A n fashion (1. as in “the latest fashion”; 2. fashionable people) fashionable A adj fashionable fasto n pomp, display, ostentation Hence: fastose fastose adj ostentatious fatal adj fatal (1. fated, fateful; 2. causing destruction or death); hora fatal fatal hour, hour of death fatalismo n fatalism fatalista n fatalist fatalitate n fatality (1. destiny; 2. calamity) fathom A n Meas. fathom fatidic (-ídic) adj prophetic, fatidic fatiga n fatigue, weariness fatigabile adj easily tired fatigante adj fatiguing, tiring fatigar v to fatigue; also: to weary, tire, etc. Hence: fatiga; fatigante; fatigabile-infatigabile-infatigabilitate; fatigate fatigate 1. pp of fatigar; 2. adj tired; also: weary fato n fate (1. as in “the decrees of fate”; 2. lot or fortune) Hence: fatal-fatalismo, fatalista, fatalitate; fatidic etc. fatue adj fatuous, foolish; foco fatue ignis fatuus, will-o-the-wisp Hence: fatuitate; infatuar & fatuitate n fatuity fauna n fauna faunic adj faunal fauno n Relig. faun Hence: faunic, fauna favo n 1. honeycomb; 2. Pathol. favus Hence: favose favor n favor, good will; billet de favor complimentary ticket; in favor de on behalf of, in favor of Hence: favorar-favorabile, disfavorar-disfavorabile; favorir-favorite-favorito, favoritismo; disfavor favorabile adj favorable favorar v to favor (1. to be in favor of; 2. to be favorable to) favorir v to favor (1. to be in favor of; 2. to be favorable to) favorite adj favorite favoritismo n favoritism favorito n favorite (1. person regarded with peculiar favor; 2. person, horse, etc., expected to win in a contest) favose adj Pathol. favose febre adv fever; febre scarlatin scarlet fever; febre typhoide typhoid fever; febre rheumatic rheumatic fever; febre del feno hay fever; febre puerperal puerperal fever; febre quartan quartan (fever); febre jalne yellow fever Hence: febril-febrilitate; febricitar-febricitante; infebrar-infebramento; febrifuge etc. febricitante adj feverish (= affected with fever) febricitar v to be feverish, have a fever febrifuge (-í-) adj febrifuge febril adj feverish (1. indicative of fever, febrile; 2. excited, restless) febrilitate n feverishness (1. state of having a fever; 2. restlessness) februario n February fecal adj fecal fece n 1. dregs; 2. excrement Hence: fecula &; fecal; feculente &; defecar & fecula n starch, fecula Hence: feculeria feculente adj feculent Hence: feculentia feculentia n feculence feculeria (-ía) n starchworks fecundar v to fecundate fecundation n fecundation fecundator n fecundator fecunde adj fecund, fertile Hence: fecunditate; fecundar-fecundation, fecundator; infecunde-infecunditate fecunditate n fecundity fede adj ugly, homely Hence: feditate feder- n in derivatives Hence: federal &;, federar & federal adj federal (= connected with or based upon federation) Hence: federalismo; federalista federalismo n federalism federalista n federalist federar v to federate Hence: federation; federative; federate; confederar & federate 1. pp of federar; 2. adj federate federation n federation (1. union of several states, etc., under a federal government; 2. as in “federation of labor”) federative adj federative feditate n ugliness, homeliness fee (fée) n fairy, fay; conto de fees fairy tale Hence: feeria-feeric feeria (-ía) n 1. fairyland: 2. Theat. fairy play, spectacular play feeric adj fairy, fairy-like felice adj happy, fortunate Hence: felicitate-felicitar &; infelice-infelicitate felicitar v to congratulate, felicitate Hence: felicitation felicitate n 1. felicity, happiness; 2. good fortune, prosperity felicitation n congratulation, felicitation feltrar v to felt (1. to make into felt; 2. to cover with felt) feltrero n feltmaker feltro n felt (1. the material “felt”; 2. felt hat) Hence: feltrero; feltrar femina (fé-) n 1. women; 2. female; (cavallo, etc.) femina female (horse, etc.) Hence: feminismo; feminista; feminin-femininitate, feminino; feminisar, effeminar & feminin adj I. feminine (1. womanly; 2. Gram.); II. female femininitate n femininity, womanliness feminino n Gram. feminine (= feminine gender); le eterne feminino the eternal feminine feminisar v to feminize (= to render feminine) feminismo n feminism feminista n feminist femoral adj Anat. femoral femore n thigh; thighbone; also: Anat. femur Hence: femoral fenar v to (make) hay fenation n haying, hay-making -fender -fend-/-fens- v in compounds Hence: defender &; offender & fenestra n window Hence: fenestrar-fenestrate; defenestrar-defenestration fenestrar v to furnish with windows fenestrate 1. pp of fenestrar; 2. adj Zool. fenestrate fenil n hayloft; storage room for hay feno n hay; febre del feno hay fever Hence: fenil; fenuculo; fenar-fenation fenuculo n fennel fer adj 1. fierce (as in “a fierce animal”); 2. proud (= feeling pride) Hence: feritate; feroce & Ferdinando nprm Ferdinand -ferer -fer-/-lat- v in compounds Hence: circumferer &; conferer &; deferer &; differer &; inferer &; interferer &; preferer &; referer &; transferer &; legisfer- etc. feretro (fé-) n bier feria n 1. fair (as in “county fair”); 2. Eccl. feria; ferias holidays; vacation Hence: ferial; feriar ferial adj 1. vacation (as in “vacation time”); 2. Eccl. ferial feriar v to keep holiday, be on vacation ferimento n (act of) smiting, wounding ferir v to hit, strike; also: to smite, wound, hurt Hence: ferimento feritate n 1. fierceness, ferocity; 2. pride ferma n farm, farmstead Hence: fermero fermentabile adj fermentable fermentar v to ferment (1. to be in a state of fermentation; 2. to cause to ferment) fermentation n fermentation fermentative adj fermentative fermento n ferment (= agent used in producing fermentation) Hence: fermentar-fermentabile, fermentation, fermentative fermero n farmer feroce adj ferocious Hence: ferocitate ferocitate n ferocity ferralia n scrap iron ferramento n iron work ferrar v 1. to iron (= to furnish or cover with iron; 2. to shoe (a horse, etc.) ferrato n Chem. ferrate ferrator n blacksmith, farrier ferratura n (action of) shoeing (a horse) ferree adj ferreous (1. pertaining to or containing iron; 2. like iron) ferreria (-ía) n 1. smithy, blacksmith’s shop; 2. smithing, blacksmith’s work ferrero n blacksmith, farrier ferric adj ferric (1. containing iron; 2. Chem.) ferrifere adj ferriferous ferro n iron; ferros irons, chains; ferro (de repassar) (flat)iron; ferro fundite cast iron Hence: ferralia; ferrato; ferrero; ferreria; ferrugine &; ferree; ferric; ferrifere; ferrose; ferrar-ferramento, ferrator, ferratura, disferrar; ferrovia etc. ferrose adj Chem. ferrous ferrovia (-ía) n railway Hence: ferroviari ferroviari adj railway ferrugine n rust (1. iron oxide; 2. Agr.) Hence: ferruginose ferruginose adj ferruginous (1. containing iron; 2. resembling iron rust in color); also: rusty ferry-boat A n ferry, ferryboat fertile adj fertile (as in “fertile soil”) Hence: fertilitate; fertilisar-fertilisante, fertilisabile, fertilisation; infertile-infertilitate fertilisabile adj fertilizable fertilisante¹ 1. ppr of fertilisar; 2. adj fertilizing fertilisante² n fertilizer fertilisar v to fertilize (= to render fertile) fertilisation n fertilization (= act or process of rendering fertile) fertilitate n fertility fervente I. ppr of ferver; II. adj fervent (1. hot, flowing; 2. showing fervor) ferventia n fervency ferver v 1. to boil; to be boiling hot; 2. to be in a state of agitation, heat, fervor, etc. Hence: fervide; fervente-ferventia; fervor; effervescer & fervide adj fervid, fervent fervor n fervor (1. intense heat; 2. intense emotion); con fervor fervently festa n festival, feast, fete, etc.; facer festa a un persona to give someone a cordial reception Hence: festino &; festive-festvitate; festar; festear festar v 1. to celebrate, keep (a festival or feast day); 2. to feast, regale oneself; 3. to fete, honor (by festive observances) festear v to feast (= to entertain lavishly) festinar v 1. to feast, regale oneself; 2. to fete (= to honor by festive observances) festino n feast (= entertainment, banquet) Hence: festinar festive adj festive festivitate n festivity (= gaiety, merriment) feston n festoon Hence: festonar festonar v to festoon fetal adj fetal fetar v to bring forth young fetation n fetation fetiche F n fetish, fetich Hence: fetichismo; fetichista fetichismo (-sh-) n fetishism fetichista (-sh-) n fetishist feticida n killer of a fetus feticidio n feticide, (criminal) abortion feto n fetus Hence: fetal; fetar-fetation-superfetation; feticida etc.; feticidio etc. feudal adj feudal (1. pertaining to a fief; 2. pertaining to the feudal system) feudalisar v to feudalize feudalismo n feudalism feudalista n feudalist feudalitate n feudality (= quality or state of being feudal) feudatario n feudatory (= one holding lands by feudal tenure) feudo n fief, feudal estate Hence: feudal-feudalismo, feudalista, feudalitate, feudalisar; feudatario; infeudar-infeudation Fez npr Fez; fez fez Fiacre (fiácr) nprm Fiacre; fiacre hack, hackney coach fiasco n fiasco; facer fiasco to fail, end in failure fibra n fiber Hence: fibrilla-fibrillose; fibrina-fibrinose; fibrose fibrilla n fibril (1. small fiber; 2. root hair) fibrillose adj fibrillous fibrina n fibrin fibrinose adj fibrinous fibrose adj fibrous fibula (fí-) n I. fibula (1. Antiq.; 2. Anat.); II. clasp, buckle, brooch -fic- see facer; -ific -ficar see -ificar ficato (fí-) n Anat. liver -fice n in compounds Hence: artifice etc.; carnifice etc.; munificente etc.; edificio etc.; veneficio etc.; orificio etc.; edificar etc. fich- see fico fichiero n fig tree fichu F n Clothing fichu -ficie see facie -ficile see facile fico n fig (= fruit of the fig tree) Hence: fichiero; ficoide; beccafico etc. ficoide adj Bot. ficoid fict- see finger ficticie adj fictitious fiction n fiction (as in “truth stranger than fiction”); fiction legal legal fiction fictive adj fictive, fictitious -fid- see finder fidantia n pledge of (good) faith Hence: fidantiar-fidantiamento, fidantiato fidantiamento n betrothal fidantiar v to betroth, affiance fidantiato n fiancé fide n faith (1. trust, confidence; 2. “religious faith”; 3. system of religious beliefs; 4. word (of honor); 5. fidelity, loyalty); acto, articulo de fide act, article, of faith; haber fide in to have faith, believe, in; bon (mal) fide good (bad) faith; fide punic Punic faith, faithlessness; dar fide to give, pledge, one’s faith Hence: fideismo; fideista; fidel &; perfide &; fideicommitter etc. fideicomiss- see fideicomitter fideicommissari adj Law fideicommissary fideicommissario n Law fideicommissioner fideicommisse adj Law fideicommissary fideicommisso n Law fideicommissum fideicommitter -mitt-/-miss- v to make a fideicommissum Hence: fideicommisse-fideicommisso-fideicommissari, fideicommissario fideismo (-ízmo) n fideism fideista (-ísta) n fideist fidel adj faithful Hence: fidelitate; infidel-infidelitate fidelitate n fidelity, faithfulness fider v to entrust; fider un cosa a un persona to entrust something to someone; fider se a un persona to trust, have faith in, someone Hence: fiducia &; confider &; diffider fiducia n confidence, trust Hence: fiducial; fiduciari fiducial n fiducial (1. founded on faith or trust; 2. Phys. as in “fiducial line”) fiduciari adj fiduciary (1. Law; 2. founded on trust or confidence) figer fig-/fix- v to drive in, thrust in Hence: fixe &; affiger &; prefiger &; suffig- &; transfiger &; crucifiger etc. figura n I. figure (1. form, shape; 2. appearance; 3. person, character; 4. etc.; 6. Gram.; 6. Skating, etc.; 7. “figure of speech”); II. face, countenance; facer figura to cut or make a figure; le figuras del syllogismo the figures or forms of syllogism Hence: figurina; figurar-figurante, figuration, figurative, figurate, configurar &, disfigurar &, prefigurar &, transfigurar & figurante n Theat. 1. figurant; 2. figurante figurar v to figure (1. to represent in a picture; 2. to be conspicuous); figurar se to figure, imagine; figurar (in un lista, etc.) to appear (on a list, etc.) figurate I. pp of figurar; II. adj 1. figured (= decorated with figures); 2. figurative (language, style, etc.); 3. Mus. figurate; senso figurate figurative meaning figuration n figuration (= representation in figures and shapes) figurative adj figurative (1. as in “figurative design”; 2. as in “figurative sense”) figurina n figurine fila n file (= line of persons or things one behind another); fila indie Indian file Hence: defilar filamento n filament Hence: filamentose filamentose adj filamentous filanda n spinning mill, spinnery Hence: filandero; filandera filandera n spinner, spinning woman filandero n (male) spinner filar v to spin (as in “to spin flax”) filaria n Zool. filaria filator n spinner filatorio n spinning machine filatura n (art of) spinning filet F n Cookery filet, fillet filettar v to fillet (= to adorn with a fillet) filetto n fillet (= narrow ribbon) Hence: filettar filia n daughter; filia affin daughter-in-law Hence: filiastra; granfilia filial¹ adj filial filial² n branch (= branch office) filiar v to give birth (to), bear (a child, a litter, etc.]; 2. to take on (as a child), adopt filiastra n stepdaughter filiastro n stepson, stepchild filiation n I. bearing, giving birth; II. adoption; III. filiation (1. genealogical relationship, descent; 2. connection) filical adj fern, of ferns filice (fí-) n fern Hence: filical, filiciforme etc. filiciforme adj filiciform filiera n wiredrawer (= mechanism for drawing out wire) filiforme adj filiform filigrana n filigree Hence: filigranar filigranar v to filigree filio n son; (John Smith) filio (John Smith) junior; filio affin son-in-law Hence: filiastro; filiolo-filiola; filial; filiar-filiation; affiliar &; granfilio; filia & filiola n goddaughter filiolo n 1. godchild; 2. godson film A n film (1. “camera film”; 2. moving picture) Hence: filmar; microfilm etc. filmar v to film (= to make a moving picture) filo n 1. thread; yarn; 2. edge (of a knife, razor, etc.); filo (de ferro, de auro, etc.) (iron, gold, etc.) wire; filo (del discurso) thread (of the discourse); filo de Ariadna Ariadne’s clew; filo del vita thread of life; filo metallic wire (= thread of metal); filo telegraphic telegraph wire Hence: filiera; filetto &: filon; filaria; filar-filamento &, filanda &, filator, filatorio, filatura; affilar &; infilar &; filiforme etc.; filigrana etc. filon n and Mining vein, lode filtrabile adj filterable filtrar v to filter filtration n filtration filtro n filter Hence: filtrar-filtrabile, filtration; infiltrar-infiltration fimbria n fringe, border; also: etc. fimbria Hence: fimbriate; fimbriar-fimbriation fimbriar v to (finish with a) border, fimbriate fimbriate adj fringed; also: etc. fimbriate, fimbriated fimbriation n bordering, fimbriation; also: border, fringe fin¹ n end (1. termination; 2. aim, purpose); le fin justifica le medios the end justifies the means; a fin de in order to; al fin in the end, at last; in fin 1. in conclusion; 2. in short, to sum up; a fin que in order that Hence: final-finalismo, finalista, finalitate; finir-infinitive &, finitor, finite-infinite &, definir &, prefinir; affin &; confin & fin² adj fine (1. superior, excellent, etc.; 2. not coarse); (auro, etc.) fin fine (gold, etc.) Hence: finessa; affinar &; extrafin; superfin Fin- see finno final¹ adj final; causa final final cause final² n Mus. finale finalismo n Philos. finalism finalista n Philos. finalist finalitate n finality financia n finance; financias finances (= pecuniary resources of a state or an individual) Hence: financiero; financiari; financiar financiar v to finance (= to provide money for) financiari adj financial financiero n financier finder find-/fiss- v to cleave, split Hence: fissile; fission; fissura; fisse-fissirostros etc., fissipede etc.; bifide etc.; multifide etc. finessa n 1. fineness; 2. finesse, subtlety finger fing-/fict- v to feign, pretend, make believe, simulate Hence: fingimento; fiction; ficticie; fictive; fingitor fingimento n figment fingitor n feigner finir v to finish; also: to end finite 1. pp of finir; 2. adj finite finitor n finisher Finlandia npr Finland finnese¹ adj Finnish finnese² n Finnish (language) finno n Finn Hence: finnese; Finlandia etc.; finno-ugrian etc. finnougrian adj Finno-Ugrian, Finno-Ugric Hence: finno-ugriano finno-ugriano n Finno-Ugrian fiord Nor. n fiord, fjord firma n 1. signature; 2. (business) firm firmamento n firmament firmar v 1. to make firm or stable; 2. to sign, put one’s signature to Hence: firma; firmamento; affirmar &; confirmar & firme adj firm (1. “firm in texture”; 2. firmly attached, etc.); resolution firme firm resolution Hence: infirme &; firmar & fiscal adj fiscal (= pertaining to the public treasury or revenue) fisco n exchequer, treasury, fisc Hence: fiscal; confiscar & fiss- see finder fisse adj split, cloven fissile adj fissile fission n Phys.; etc. fission fissipede (-ípede) adj cloven-footed, fissiped fissirostros npl Zool. Fissirostres fissura n cleft, fissure -fit- -fit-/-fess- v in compounds Hence: confit- &; profit- & fix- see figer fixabile adj fixable fixar v to fix (1. to make firm, fasten; 2. to settle, set; 3. Chem., Photog.; fixar le oculos super to fix one’s eyes on; fixar le attention super un cosa to fix one’s attention on something; fixar le hora to set the time fixation n fixation (1. act or process of fixing, of making firm; 2. Chem., Photog., Psychoanalysis) fixative adj fixative fixativo n fixative fixator n 1. fixer (= one who fixes); 2. Photog. fixing solution fixe adj fixed; stella fixe fixed star; idea fixe fixed idea; sal fixe Chem. fixed salt Hence: fixitate; fixar-fixabile, fixation, fixative-fixativo, fixator; antefixa fixitate n fixity (as in “fixity of habits”) flabellar v to fan (= to move the air with a fan) flabellate adj flabellate, flabelliform flabellation n flabellation flabelliforme adj flabelliform flabello n 1. fan (as in “feather fan”); 2. flabellum; also: R.C.Ch. Hence: flabellate; flabellar-flabellation; flabelliforme etc. flaccide (flác-) adj flaccid Hence: flacciditate flacciditate n flaccidity flacon (F) n smelling bottle, perfume bottle, etc. flagellante n flagellant flagellar v 1. to whip, scourge, flagellate; 2. flail flagellate adj Biol. flagellated flagellation n flagellation flagellator n flagellator flagellifere adj Biol. flagelliferous flagelliforme adj Biol. flagelliform flagello n 1. whip, scourge; 2. flail; 3. Biol. flagellum; flagello de Deo scourge of God Hence: flagellate; flagellifere; flagellar-flagellante, flagellation, flagellator; flagelliforme etc. flagrante 1. ppr of flagrar; 2. adj flagrant (as in “flagrant offense”); in flagrante delicto in the act flagrante delicto L Law flagrante delicto flagrantia n flagrance, flagrancy flagrar v to burn, blaze Hence: flagrante-flagrantia; conflagrar &; deflagrar & flair F n flair flaminge adj Flemish Hence: flamingo flamingo¹ n Zool. flamingo flamingo² npr 1. Fleming; 2. Flemish (language) flamma n flame Hence: flammee; flammifero; flammar-flammante; inflammar-inflammabile-inflammabilitate, inflammation, inflammative, inflammatori, inflammate, disinflammar; lanceaflammas etc. flammante adj 1. flaming, bright; 2. brandnew flammar v to flame, blaze flammee adj 1. flaming; 2. flame-colored flammifero (-í-) n match, lucifer; cassa de flammiferos match box, box of matches flanar v to stroll, loaf flancar v to flank (1. Mil. to protect the flank of; 2. to be situated at the flank or side of) flanco n flank; attaccar de flanco to flank, attack on the flank Hence: flancar Flandra npr Flanders flanella n flannel flaon n 1. Cooking flan; 2. Print. flong flar v to blow (1. as in “a bellows blows”; 2. as in “to blow bubbles”) Hence: flato &; deflar &; inflar &; sufflar & flasco n flask (1. “flask for wine, etc.”; 2. “powder flask”) flato n flatus (= gas generated in the stomach or bowels) Hence: flatuose-flatuositate; flatulente & flattar v to flatter Hence: flatteria; flattator flattator n flatterer flatteria (-ía) n flattery flatu- see flato flatulente adj flatulent (1. affected with flatus; 2. causing flatus) Hence: flatulentia flatulentia n flatulence, flatulency flatuose n causing flatulence, flatulent flatuositate n flatulence, flatulency flauta n Mus. flute; sonar le flauta to play the flute Hence: flautista; flautar flautar v to flute (1. to play on a flute; 2. to play, whistle, or sing with a note like that of a flute) flautista n flutist flave adj golden yellow Hence: flavipede etc. flavipede (-í-) adj Zool. flavipes flecha (flésha) n 1. arrow; 2. Geom. versed sine Hence: flechar-flechator flechar (-shar) v to shoot (someone) with an arrow flechator (-sha-) n archer flecter flect-/flex- v to bend (= to cause to bend); also: to flex Hence: flexibile-flexibilitate, inflexibile-inflexibilitate; flexion &; flexura; flexo-flexuose, flexuositate; circumflecter &; inflecter &; reflecter &; genuflecter etc. fleur de lis F fleur-de-lis flex- see flecter flexibile adj flexible flexibilitate n flexibility flexion n flection, flexion (1. act of flexing; 2. Gram. inflection) Hence: flexional flexional adj Gram. flectional, flexional flexo n flex flexuose adj flexuous, flexuose flexuositate n flexuosity, flexuousness flexura n flexure (= act of flexing; state of being flexed) -fliger -flig-/-flict- v in compounds Hence: affliger &; confliger &; infliger & flint A n flint flirt A n flirt (= act of flirting) flirtar v to flirt (= to play at courtship) Hence: flirtation flirtation n flirtation floccate adj covered with snow(flakes) flocco n 1. flock (= tuft of wool); 2. tassel; 3. flake (= small, light mass); flocco de nive snowflake Hence: floccate; floccose floccose adj 1. floccose; 2. flaky flor n I. flower (1. blossom; 2. flowering plant; 3. the best part); II. virginity; flor de farina flour; flor de sulfure Chem. flowers of sulphur; flor de cupro verdegris; flor de lilio, flor de lis Her. fleur-de-lis; a flor de flush with, on a level with; le flor del vita or del etate the prime of life, the flower of one’s age or life; in flor in flower Hence: floretto; floretta; florista; floron; floral; florar-floration-prefloration; afflorar &; deflorar &; disflorar &; inflorar &; florer &; florescer &; passiflor etc.; albiflor etc.; multiflor etc.; uniflor etc.; mille-flores etc.; flosculo &; flora Flora npr Relig. Flora; flora Bot. flora floral adj Bot. floral florar v 1. to flower, bloom; 2. to flourish floration n (act or state of) flowering, blossoming Florentia npr Florence Hence: florentin-florentino florentin adj Florentine florentino n Florentine florer v 1. to flower, bloom; 2. to flourish Hence: floride &; florimento florescer v 1. to flower, bloom; 2. to flourish Hence: efflorescer &; inflorescer & floretta n small flower; also: Bot. floret floretto n Fencing foil Florida npr Florida floride adj flowery (1. abounding in flowers; 2. Rhet. florid) Hence: floriditate floriditate n floridity florimento n 1. (state of) flowering, blooming; 2. (state of) flourishing florino n florin; also: guilder florista n 1. florist (= one who sells flowers); 2. maker of artificial flowers floron n fleuron (= flower-shaped ornament) flos- see flor flosculo n Bot. floscule, floret Hence: flosculose; semiflosculo etc. flosculose adj Bot. flosculous flotta n 1. fleet; 2. navy Hence: flottilla flottabile adj floatable flottabilitate n floatability flottante 1. ppr of flottar; 2. adj flotant, swimming flottar v to float (in the water, the air, etc.) Hence: flottante; flottabile-flottabilitate; flottation; flottator flottation n flotation, floatation (= act of floating) flottator n floater (= one who or that which floates) flottilia n flotilla fluct- see fluer flucto n flow, flood Hence: fluctuar-fluctuante; fluctuation fluctu- see flucto fluctuante 1. ppr of fluctuar; 2. adj fluctuant fluctuar v 1. to move in, be moved by, waves; 2. to fluctuate fluctuation n I. undulation (= wavelike motion); II. fluctuation (1. continual change; 2. Pathol.) fluente 1. ppr of fluer; 2. adj fluent fluentia n fluency fluer flu-/fluct-/flux- v to flow Hence: fluide &; fluente-fluentia; superflue &; effluvio &; fluxion; fluxo; flucto &; affluer &; confluer &; defluer &; effluer &; influer &; refluer &; melliflue etc.; roriflue etc. fluide (flú-) adj fluid Hence: fluiditate; fluidificar-fluidification; semifluide etc.; fluido fluidificar v to render fluid, fluidify fluidification n fluidification fluiditate n fluidity fluido (flú-) n fluid fluor (-ór) n Chem. fluorine; spat fluor Mineral. fluorite Hence: fluorina; fluorita; fluoruro; fluoric-silicifluoric etc.; fluorescer &; fluoroscopio etc. fluoresceina (-ína) Chem. fluorescein fluorescente 1. ppr of fluorescer; 2. adj fluorescent fluorescentia n fluorescence fluorescer v to fluoresce Hence: fluoresceina; fluorescente-fluorescentia fluoric adj fluoric fluorina n Mineral. calcium fluoride fluorita n Mineral. fluorite fluoroscopia (-ía) n fluoroscopy fluoroscopic adj fluoroscopic fluoroscopio n fluoroscope Hence: fluoroscopia; fluoroscopic fluoruro n Chem. fluoride -fluv- see fluer fluvial adj fluvial fluviatile adj fluvial, fluviatile fluvio n river Hence: fluvial; fluviatile flux- see fluer fluxion n Pathol. fluxion fluxo n I. flow (1. flowing; 2. “flow of the tide”); II. Med. flux; fluxo de parolas flow of words; fluxo e refluxo flux and reflux, ebb and flow focage (-aje) n hearth money (= tax laid on hearths) focal adj focal focalisar v to focalize, focus (= to bring to a focus) focar n hearth; focar (domestic) home foco n I. fire (1. as in “fire and water”; 2. gunfire); II. focus; foco de Sancte Elmo St. Elmo’s fire; (village) de cento focos (village) of a hundred homes; foco de artificio fireworks; jocar con le foco to play with fire; arma de foco firearm; bucca de foco piece of ordnance; prender foco to catch, take, fire Hence: focage; focar; focal-focalisar, bifocal etc.; guardafoco etc.; coperifoco etc. foder fod-/foss- v to dig, burrow Hence: fossile &; fossor; fossori; fossa-fossetta; fossar-fossato foderar v to line (as in “to line a coat”) foderatura n (act of) lining fodero (fó-) n lining (as in “the lining of a coat”) Hence: foderar-foderatura foliacee adj Bot. foliaceous foliage (-aje) n foliage foliar¹ v to leaf, leave, shoot out leaves foliar² adj Bot. foliar foliate adj leafy (= furnished with leaves); also: Bot. foliate foliation n foliation (= leafing out of plants) folio n I. leaf (1. Bot.; 2. “leaf of a book, etc.”); II. folio (= large sheet of paper folded once); III. foil (1. Arch.; 2. as in “tin foil”); folio de herba blade (of grass); in folio in folio; in-folio folio (= book in folio) Hence: foliage; foliolo; foliacee-interfoliacee; foliar¹; foliate-perfoliate, trifoliate etc.; foliose; foliar²-foliation-exfoliation, prefoliation; disfoliar-disfoliation, disfoliator; interfoliar; caprifolio etc.; cerefolio etc.; trifolio etc.; portafolio etc.; in-folio etc. foliolo (-í-) n Bot. foliole (= leaflet) foliose adj Bot. folious, foliose folklore A n folklore Hence: folklorista folklorista n folklorist folle¹ n bellows, blower Hence: follero; folliculo & folle² adj mad (= mentally deranged) Hence: follia; affollar & follero n bellowmaker or seller of bellows follia (-ía) n 1. madness (= mental derangement); 2. folly follicular adj follicular folliculo n Anat. follicle Hence: follicular; folliculose folliculose adj folliculose, folliculous fomentar v to foment (1. Med.; 2. as in “to foment rebellion”) fomentation n fomentation (1. Med.; 2. stirring up of discontent, rebellion, etc.) fomentator n fomenter (1. Med.; 2. as in “a fomenter of rebellion”) fomento n 1. Med. fomentation; 2. incitement Hence: fomentar-fomentation, fomentator fomite (fó-) n 1. tinder; 2. Med. fomes; fomites Med. fomites fondant F n fondant fontal adj fontal (1. source, of the source; also: primary, original; 2. baptismal) fontana n 1. source, spring; 2. fountain (= artificially produced jet of water) Hence: fontanella; fontanari; fontanero fontanari adj fountain, fontal fontanella n Anat. fontanelle, fontanel fontanero n fountaineer; maker, caretaker, etc., of fountains fonte n 1. source; 2. (baptismal) font; fontes del Nilo sources of the Nile Hence: fontal; fontana & football A n football for I. adv 1. out of doors, outside, out; 2. from without; II. prep 1. beyond; 2. except; for de outside of, without; for de se beside oneself (= foras, foris) for- see foras, foris foramine n hole, aperture; foramine del serratura keyhole Hence: foraminiferos; foraminose foraminiferos (-íferos) n Zool. Foraminifera foraminose adj perforated forar v to drill, bore Hence: foramine &; forator; foratura; perforar & foras, foris (fór-) I. adv 1. out of doors, outside, out; 2. from without; II. prep 1. beyond; 2. except; foras de outside of, without; foras de se beside oneself Hence: forcipe etc. forator n 1. driller, borer (= one who drills); 2. drill (= instrument for boring); also: gimlet foratura n borehole, (drilled) hole forcipe (fór-) n (obstetrical) forceps forense adj forensic; medicina forense forensic medicine forestal adj forestal forestar v to forest foreste n forest Hence: forestero; foresteria; forestal; forestar-reforestar-reforestation; deforestar foresteria (-ía) n forestry forestero n forester (= officer having charge of a forest) forfeit A n Racing forfeit forgia (forja) n smithy, forge Hence: forgiar forgiar (-jar) v to forge (as in “to forge chains”) form- see formic; formica forma n 1. form, shape; 2. mold, mould; in debite forma in due form; esser in forma Sports to be in form Hence: formula &; formal &; formar-formation-malformation, formative, formator, formato, conformar &, deformar &, informar &, reformar &, transformar &; conforme &; deforme &; informe &; vermiforme etc.; multiforme etc.; uniforme etc. formal adj formal Hence: formalismo; formalista; formalitate formalismo n formalism formalista n formalist formalitate n formality (= conventional form) formar v to form (1. to shape, make; 2. to make up, constitute) formation n formation; formation (geologic) (geological) formation formative adj formative formato n format formator n former (person or machine) formi- see formica formic adj Chem. formic (as in “formic acid”) formica (-íca) n ant; formica blanc white ant, termite Hence: formicario; formichero; formic-chloroformo etc.; formicar-formicante, formicamento; formicivore etc.; formicida etc. formicamento n 1. swarm, swarming (of people, etc.); 2. itching; Med. formication formicante 1. ppr of formicar; 2. adj Med. formicant (as in “formicant pulse”) formicar v 1. to formicate, swarm (like ants); 2. to itch (= to have an itching sensation) formicario n anthill; ant’s nest formich- see formica formichero n Ornith. anteater formicida n formicide formicivore adj formicivorous formidabile adj formidable formula n formula Hence: formulario; formular formular v to formulate formulario n 1. formulary (= collection of formulas); 2. form, blank fornace n furnace fornimento n (act of) furnishing fornir v to furnish (= to supply, provide) Hence: fornimento; fornitor; fornitura fornitor n furnisher; fornitor (del corte) purveyor (to the court) fornitura n furnishings foro n forum (1. public place; 2. court, tribunal) Hence: forense forrage (-aje) n forage (1. fodder, feed; 2. act of providing fodder) Hence: forragiar-forragiator forragiar (-ajar) v to forage (= to rove in search of forage or provisions) forragiator (-aja-) n forager forsan (fór-) adv perhaps, maybe Forsyth, William npr English botanist Hence: forsythia forsythia n Bot. forsythia fortalessa n fortress forte¹ adj strong; esser forte in (historia) to be good in (history) Hence: fortia &; fortitude; fortissimo; fortificar &; confortar &; contraforte; pianoforte etc.; forte² & forte² n 1. fort; 2. forte (= strong point); 3. Mus. forte Hence: fortalessa; fortino forte³ adv 1. strongly, hard; 2. Mus. forte fortia n force (1. bodily strength; 2. as in “force of character”; 3. power, violence, or constraint exerted upon a person or thing; 4. Phys.); le fortia public the police force; fortias armate military forces; camisa de fortia strait jacket; fortia de inertia vis inertiae; fortia vive Mach. momentum; fortia centrifuge centrifugal force; fortia centripete centripetal force; a fortia de by means of, by dint of Hence: fortiar-fortiamento, fortiator, fortiato, effortiar &, reinfortiar & fortiamento n (act of) forcing fortiar v to force; fortiar a (facer, etc.) to force to (do, etc.); fortiar (un porta, etc.) to force (a door, etc.) fortiato n 1. galley slave; 2. convict fortiator n forcer (= one who forces) fortificabile adj fortifiable fortificante n tonic, fortifier fortificar v to fortify Hence: fortificante; fortificabile; fortification fortification n Mil. fortification; fortificationes Mil. fortifications, works fortino n small fort, fortalice fortissimo adj/adv Mus. fortissimo fortitude n fortitude fortuite (-ú-) adj fortuitous; Law caso fortuite act of God, fortuitous event fortuna n fortune (1. chance, luck; 2. wealth, riches) Hence: fortunate-infortunate; infortuna fortunate adj fortunate (= favored by fortune) foss- see foder fossa n 1. pit, cavity, grave, etc.; 2. Anat. fossa; fossa commun potter’s field fossar v to dig (a pit, grave, etc.) fossato n ditch, trench, moat, fosse, etc. fossetta n dimple, fossette fossile¹ adj fossil Hence: fossile²-fossilifere, fossilisar-fossilisation fossile² n fossil fossilifere adj fossiliferous fossilisar v to fossilize fossilisation n fossilization fossor n Eccl. fossor fossori adj fossorial, digging foulard F n foulard fox-terrier A n fox-terrier foyer F n Theat. lobby, lounge fracassar v to smash (= to break to pieces by violence) Hence: fracasso; fracassatura fracassatura n (action of) smashing fracasso n crash, smash (= sound of a crash or smash) fract- see franger fraction n 1. (action of) breaking; 2. fraction; fraction periodic Math. recurring or periodic decimal; fraction (decimal, ordinari, etc.) Math. (decimal, vulgar, etc.) fraction Hence: fractional; fractionari; fractionar-fractionamento fractional adj fractional fractionamento n (action of) breaking into parts; also: Math. fractionization; Chem. fractionation fractionar v to break into parts; also: Math. to fractionize; Chem. to fractionate fractionari adj fractional fractura n fracture; fractura (simplice, composite, etc.) Surg. (simple, compound, etc.) fracture fracturar v to fracture -frag- see franger fraga n strawberry Hence: frageto; fragero; fragiero fragero n strawberry seller frageto strawberry patch fragiero n strawberry plant fragile adj I. fragile (= easily broken); II. frail (1. having a delicate structure or constitution, fragile; 2. morally weak) Hence: fragilitate fragilitate n I. fragility; II. frailty (1. frailness; 2. moral weakness) fragmentar v to fragmentize fragmentari adj fragmentary fragmentation n fragmentation fragmento n fragment Hence: fragmentari; fragmentar-fragmentation fragrante adj fragrant fragrantia n fragrance fragrar v to smell (of), reek Hence: fragrante; fragrantia frambese n (fruit of the) raspberry Hence: frambesia; frambesiero frambesia n Pathol. yaws, frambesia frambesiero n raspberry (bush) franc¹ adj 1. free (= not lacking freedom); 2. frank (as in “to be frank with one”); porto franc free port Hence: franchitia; francmason etc. franc² adj Frankish francese¹ n French (language) francese² n Frenchman, Frenchwoman francese³ adj French francesismo n Gallicism franch- see franc franchitia n frankness; franchitia (de un citate, etc.) franchise (of a city, etc.); franchitia postal franking privilege Francia n France francisar v to Frenchify francisation n Frenchification francisca¹ n Hist. francisc, francisca Francisca² nprf Frances franciscan adj R.C.Ch. Franciscan franciscano n R.C.Ch. Franciscan Francisco nprm Francis Hence: franciscan-franciscano; Francisca francmason n Freemason, Mason Hence: francmasoneria francmasoneria (-ía) n Freemasonry franco¹ n Hist. Frank Hence: Francia; francese-francesismo; francisca; francisar-francisation; francophile etc.; franc franco² n Fin. franc Franconia n Franconia Hence: franconian-franconiano franconian adj Franconian franconiano n Franconian francophile adj Francophile Hence: francophilo francophilo (-ó-) n Francophile francophobe (-có-) adj Francophobe Hence: francophobo francophobo (-có-) n Francophobe franger frang-/fract-;-fring-/-fract- v to break, cause to break Hence: frangibile-frangibilitate, infrangibile-infrangibilitate; fraction &; fractura-fracturar; effring- &; infringer &; diffranger &; refranger &; fragile &; ossifraga etc.; naufragio etc.; naufrage etc. frangia (franja) n 1. fringe, border; 2. bangs (= bobbed hair in the forehead) Hence: frangiero; frangiate; frangiar-frangiatura frangiar (-jar) v to fringe, decorate with fringes frangiate (-ja-) adj fringed frangiatura (-ja-) n fringes, fringing frangibile adj breakable frangibilitate n breakableness frangiero (-jero) n fringe maker or dealer frater- see fratre fraternal adj fraternal, brotherly fraterne adj fraternal, brotherly Hence: fraternal-confraternal; fraternitate-confraternitate; fraternisar fraternisar v to fraternize fraternitate n 1. fraternity, brotherhood (= state of being brothers); 2. brotherliness fratrastro n stepbrother fratre n 1. brother; 2. Eccl. friar; fratre de lacte foster brother; fratre affin brother-in-law Hence: fratrastro; fraterne &; confratre; fratricida etc.; fratricidio etc. fratricida n fratricide (= one who kills his brother or sister); attrib. fratricidal Hence: fratricidal fratricidal adj fratricidal fratricidio n fratricide (= act of killing one’s brother or sister) fraudar v to defraud, cheat fraudator n defrauder, cheat fraude n fraud, deception Hence: fraudulente; fraudar-fraudator, defraudar & fraudulente adj fraudulent (1. dishonest, deceitful; 2. intended to deceive) fraxinella n Bot. fraxinella, gas plant fraxineto n Bot. ash grove fraxino (fráx-) n ash, ash tree Hence: fraxinella; fraxineto Frederico (-íco) nprm Frederick fremer v 1. to tremble, quiver, shiver; 2. to roar, murmur Hence: fremito fremito (fré-) n 1. tremor, quiver, shiver; also: Med. fremitus, thrill; 2. roar, roaring, murmur frenabile adj stoppable, curbable, checkable, etc.; non frenabile that cannot be stopped, etc.; also: unbridled frenar v 1. to bridle (a horse, etc.); 2. to brake, put on the brakes freno n 1. bit (= part of the bridle that goes in the horse’s mouth); 2. Mech. brake; 3. restraint, check; 4. Med. frenum, fraenum; freno de aere comprimite air brake; freno de mano hand brake Hence: frenar-frenabile, disfrenar, refrenar frequentar v to frequent frequentation n frequentation frequentative adj Gram. frequentative frequentator n frequenter frequente adj frequent Hence: frequentia-infrequentia, radiofrequentia etc.; frequentar-frequentation, frequentative, frequentator; infrequente frequentemente adv frequently, often frequentia n frequency; also: Elec. fresc adj I. cool (= moderately cold); II. fresh (1. new, recent; 2. not spoiled, faded or worn; 3. not artificially preserved) Hence: frescor; refrescar &; fresco fresco n 1. cool, coolness; 2. fresco (= picture painted in fresco); prender le fresco to take the air; pictura a fresco painting in fresco frescor n 1. cool, coolness; 2. freshness fricamento n rubbing, friction fricar fric-/frict- v to rub Hence: fricamento; friction-frictionar; fricative-fricativa; dentifricio etc. fricassar v to fricassee fricassear v to fricassee fricassee F n fricassee Hence: fricassear fricativa n Phonet. fricative fricative adj Phonet. fricative frict- see fricar friction n friction (1. rubbing of limbs, etc.; 2. Mech.) frictionar v to friction, rub frig- v in derivatives Hence: frigide &; frigor & friger v to fry (= to cook by frying) -friger- see frigor -frigerar v in compounds Hence: refrigerar & frigidar v 1. to cool, chill; 2. to cool off, become cold frigide adj 1. cold, frigid (= not warm); 2. Med. frigid Hence: frigiditate; frigidar; refrigidar; frigido frigiditate n 1. coldness, frigidness; 2. Med. frigidity frigido n cold, coldness; prender frigido to catch a cold or chill; haber frigido to be, feel cold; (il) face frigido it is cold (weather) frigitoria n frying pan frigor n cold, coldness, coolness Hence: frigorifere; frigorific; frigorificar; -frigerar & frigorifere adj chilling, freezing frigorific (-ífic) adj cooling, chilling, frigorific frigorificar v to chill, refrigerate -fring- see franger frir v to fry Hence: fritoria; fritura; frite frite 1. pp of frir; 2. adj fried fritoria n frying pan fritura n 1. frying, fry; 2. something fried; also: fritter frivole adj frivolous (1. lacking importance or weight; 2. inclined to levity) Hence: frivolitate frivolitate n frivolousness, frivolity frontal adj frontal; osso frontal Anat. frontal (bone) fronte n I. forehead; II. front (1. face of a building, etc.; 2. Mil.); fronte de battalia battlefront; facer fronte a to face, resist Hence: frontiera; fronton; frontal; affrontar &; confrontar &; frontispicio etc. frontiera n frontier, boundary, border frontispicio n 1. Arch. frontispiece; 2. title page fronton n Arch. gable, pediment fruct- see fruer fructar v to bear fruit fructeria (-ía) n fruit store fructero n fruiterer, greengrocer fructidor n Revolutionary Calendar Fructidor fructiero n fruit loft fructifere adj fruit-bearing fructificar v to bear fruit, fructify fructification n fructification; also: Bot. fructo n fruit Hence: fructero; fructeria; fructiero; fructifere; fructuose-infructuose; fructar; fructificar-fructification; disfructar; fructidor etc. fructu- see fructo fructuose adj fruitful fruer fru-/fruct- v to enjoy; fruer de to enjoy (= to have the use and enjoyment of) Hence: fruition; fructo &: usufruer etc. frugal adj frugal (1. inclined to live simply; 2. simple, not lavish) Hence: frugalitate frugalitate n frugality, frugalness fruition n enjoyment, fruition frumentacee adj frumentaceous frumentari adj frumentaceous frumento n wheat Hence: frumentacee; frumentari frustra adv in vain Hence: frustranee; frustrar-frustration, frustrative frustranee adj vain, futile, frustraneous frustrar v to frustrate (1. to disappoint, deceive; 2. to balk, render vain); frustrar le sperantias de (un persona) to frustrate (someone’s) hopes frustration n frustration frustratori adj frustratory, frustrative (= that disappoints or renders vain) Fuchs, Leonhard npr German botanist Hence: fuchsia & fuchsia n Bot. Fuchsia; also: fuchsia Hence: fuchsina fuchsina n fuchsin fuga n 1. flight (= act of fleeing); 2. ardor, impetuosity; 3. Mus. fugue; poner in fuga to put to flight; fuga de gas escape of gas Hence: contrafuga fugace adj fleeting, transient, transitory Hence: fugacitate fugacitate n transitoriness fugir v to flee Hence: fuga &; fugace &; fugitive-fugitivo; fugita; refugir &; subterfugir &; centrifuge etc.; vermifuge etc. fugita n flight (= act of fleeing) fugitive adj fugitive fugitivo n fugitive fulgente 1. ppr of fulger; 2. adj fulgent fulger v to flash, lighten, fulgurate Hence: fulgente; fulgide-fulgiditate; fulgor; refulger & fulgide adj shining, fulgid fulgiditate n shine, brilliance, fulgidity fulgor n dazzling brightness, fulgor fulgural adj lightning, fulgural fulgurante I. ppr of fulgurar; II. adj 1. fulgurant; 2. Med. fulgurating; dolor fulgurante fulgurant pains fulgurar v 1. to lighten, be lightening; 2. to flash (= to emit flashes as of lightning) fulguration n fulguration fulgure n (flash of) lightning Hence: fulgurite; fulgural; fulgurar-fulgurante, fulguration fulgurite n Geol. fulgurite fuligine n soot Hence: fuliginose fuliginose adj sooty fullar v 1. to full, mill; 2. to trample, to tread, crush (grapes, etc.) Hence: fullator; fullatorio; fullatura fullator n fuller (= one who fulls cloth, etc.) fullatorio n beater, fulling stock fullatura n (action of) fulling fulmi- see fulmine fulmicoton n guncotton fulminante ppr of fulminar; pulvere fulminante fulminating powder fulminar v I. to thunder and lighten; II. to fulminate (1. to explode violently; 2. to inveigh, thunder) fulmination n fulmination fulminato n Chem. fulminate fulminator n fulminator fulminatori adj fulminatory fulmine n thunder bolt, lightning; guerra fulmine blitz, blitzkrieg; serratura fulmine zip fastener, zipper Hence: fulminato; fulminee; fulminic; fulminar-fulminante, fulmination, fulminator, fulminatori; fulmicoton etc.; parafulmine etc. fulminee adj lightning, fulmineous fulminic adj Chem. fulminic fumar v I. to smoke (1. to fume, give off smoke or steam; 2. as in “to smoke a pipe”; 3. to cure (meat, fish, etc.) with smoke); II. to fume (= to show anger or irritation) fumarola n Geol. fumarole fumator n smoker (= one who or that which smokes) fumigar v to fumigate Hence: fumigation; fumigator; fumigatori; suffumigar & fumigation n fumigation fumigator n fumigator fumigatori adj fumigating fumista n chimney repairman fumo n smoke, fume Hence: fumarola; fumista; fumose; fumar-fumator, perfumar &; fumigar &; fumoterra etc. fumose adj smoky fumoterra n Bot. fumitory fun n rope Hence: funero; funiculo-funicular; funiforme etc.; funambulo etc. funambulo (-ám-) n tightrope walker, funambulist funct- see funger function n function (1. as in “function of an organ, etc.”; 2. Math.) Hence: functional-functionalismo, functionalista; functionario; functionar-functionamento functional adj functional functionalismo n functionalism functionalista n functionalist functionamento n (act of) functioning functionar v to function functionario n functionary; functionario (public) civil servant funda n sling(shot) Hence: fundar fundamental adj fundamental; petra fundamental foundation stone fundamento n foundation, base; sin fundamento groundless, unfounded fundar¹ v to found (= to lay the foundation of) fundar² v to sling (= to cast with a sling) fundate 1. pp of fundar; 2. adj well-founded (as in “a well-founded charge”) fundation n foundation (1. action of founding; 2. endowed institution) fundator n founder funder fund-/fus- v 1. to melt, liquefy; 2. Metal. to found, cast; funder se to fuse, become fused Hence: funderia; fusibile-fusibilitate, infusibile-infusibilitate; fusion-fusionar-fusionamento; confunder &; effunder &; diffunder &; infunder &; profunder &; refunder &; transfunder & funderia (-ía) n foundry (= establishment where founding of metal is carried on) fundo n 1. bottom; 2. foundation; 3. background; 4. fund (= sum of money set aside for a special purpose); dar fundo to cast anchor; a fundo thoroughly; in le fundo fundamentally, at bottom; articulo de fundo editorial, leader; fundos public public funds; le basse fundos del societate the lowest strata of society, the underworld; basse fundo shallow, shoal Hence: fundar-fundamento-fundamental, fundation, fundator, fundate; latifundio etc. funeb- see funere funebre (fú-) adj funeral, funereal; marcha funebre funeral march; pompa funebre (solemn) funeral; convoyo funebre funeral procession funeral adj funeral funerales (-ál-) npl funeral funerari adj funeral, funerary funere n funeral; funeres funeral (ceremony) Hence: funeral; funerari; funebre; funeste funero n ropemaker funes- see funere funeste n disastrous, fatal, baneful funger fung-/funct- v to function (as in “to function as chairman”) Hence: fungibile; function &; defung- & fungibile adj Law fungible fungicida¹ n fungicide fungicida² adj fungicidal fungiforme adj fungiform fungo n fungus (1. Bot.; 2. Pathol.) Hence: fungose-fungositate; fungicida etc.; fungiforme etc.; fungologia etc. fungologia (-ía) n fungology Hence: fungologista fungologista n fungologist fungose adj fungous fungositate n fungosity (1. fungus quality; 2. fungus excrescence) funicular¹ adj funicular; ferrovia funicular funicular (railway) funicular² n funicular (railway) funiculo n I. (small) cord; II. funiculus (1. umbilical cord, funis; 2. Bot.) funiforme adj funiform fur n thief Hence: furetto; furto-furtive; furar furar v to steal furbir v to clean, polish, furbish (up) Hence: furbitor furbitor n furbisher furca n I. fork (1. as in “pitchfork”; also: forked or pronged instrument, etc.; 2. as in “knife and fork”; 3. bifurcation); II. gallows Hence: furcata; furchetta; furcate; furcar-bifurcar etc. furcar v to fork (1. to manipulate with a fork; 2. to give the shape of a fork to; 3. to be or turn fork-shaped); furcar se to fork, branch off furcata n forkful (of hay, food etc.) furcate adj fork-shaped, forked furch- see furca furchetta n fork (as in “knife and fork”) furer v 1. to be out of one’s mind; 2. to be furious Hence: furibunde; furor furetto n ferret furfuracee adj furfuraceous (1. resembling bran, branlike; 2. covered with branlike scales) furfure n I. bran; II. dandruff, scurf, furfur Hence: furfuracee; furfurose furfurose adj dandruffy, scurfy furia n 1. Mythol. Fury; 2. fury (= fierce anger) Hence: furiose-furiositate; furiar-infuriar-infuriate furiar v to infuriate furibunde adj 1. frantic, frenzied; 2. raging, furious furiose adj furious furiositate n furiousness, fury furnata n ovenful (of bread, etc.) furnero n 1. baker; 2. Ornith. ovenbird furno n 1. oven; 2. furnace; alte furno blast furnace Hence: furnata; furnero furor n 1. mania, frenzy; 2. fury, rage furtive adj furtive, stealthy furto n 1. (act of) theft; 2. stolen article furunculo n Pathol. furuncle, boil Hence: furunculosis furunculosis (-ósis) n Pathol. furunculosis fus- see funder fuselage F n Aeronaut. fuselage fusero n spindle maker fusibile adj fusible; easily melted; (filo) fusibile Elec. fuse fusibilitate n fusibility fusiforme adj fusiform, spindle-shaped fusil n 1. steel (to strike fire with); 2. gun, rifle Hence: fusilero; fusilar-fusilada fusilada n fusilade fusilar v to shoot (down), execute, fusilade fusilero n fusilier fusion n 1. melting; 2. fusion fusionamento n Pol. amalgamation, merger fusionar v Pol. to amalgamate, merge fuso n 1. Spinning spindle; 2. Geom. lune Hence: fusero; affusar; fusiforme etc. fusta n Naut. lateen-rigged lighter fuste n 1. cudgel, club; 2. shaft (of a column); 3. shaft (of a spear, lance, harpoon, etc.); 4. stock (of a rifle, pistol, etc.) Hence: fustigar-fustigation; fusta fustigar v to cudgel, thrash, beat fustigation n (act of) thrashing, beating -futar v in compounds Hence: confutar &; refutar & futile adj insignificant, unimportant Hence: futilitate futilitate n insignificance, unimportance futur adj future; tempore futur Gram. future (tense); futuro, futura intended (husband, wife) Hence: futurismo; futurista; futuro futurismo n Art. futurism futurista n Art. futurist; also: attrib. futurist, futuristic futuro n future (1. time to come; 2. Gram.)